


There’s no starting over, no new beginning

by LittleSlugLand



Series: Ah, the beautiful depravity and decay of living [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSlugLand/pseuds/LittleSlugLand
Summary: Zevulon grabbed his father by his arm and yanked him back roughly.  He had enough of father´s  pettiness and his arrogance and his self denial.
Relationships: Firmus Piett/Maximilian Veers, Firmus Piett/Zevulon Veers, Maximilian Veers/Zevulon Veers
Series: Ah, the beautiful depravity and decay of living [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870993
Kudos: 16





	There’s no starting over, no new beginning

Zevulon thought about the night, they were supposed to spend together only if his father did not blow it. He came home late only to see Piett dashing out of the room with a rare angry expression on his face and his father shouting insults after him. 

“I hope you die, you bastard,” Zevulon heard his father screaming. Piett turned sharply on his heel. It looked like he wanted to shout something back. When he saw Zevulon standing in the corridor. He walked to him and stood on his tiptoes and kissed him deeply. 

“I am sorry Zevie,” he whispered to stunned Zevulon. He picked his cap and was gone. 

Zevulon had enough. He had to have serious talk with his father. It had to be now. His father was standing next to the window. His uniform jacket in disarray as he tugged on the clasps angrily. He was fuming. His whole body emanated fury. Zevulon grabbed his father by his arm and yanked him back roughly. He had enough of his pettiness and his arrogance and his self denial. There was room for it, when things weren't too serious. The war was going on. They could have their last time together. Zevulon rather would not ponder on it too much. His father yanked his arm free. He faced Zevulon and there was murder in his eyes.

“Zevulon, I am not in the mood for games,” he barked at him and pushed him away roughly. There was no time to argue. He had to know what happened. Again. He suddenly realized something. His father's eyes were too moist for just an angry fit. He took several deep breaths before almost collapsing in his armchair ignoring his son completely. Zevulon stood there too shocked to talk. Something was definitely very wrong if his father behaved like this. The angry shouting, the aggressive behaviour with murderous intentions that was all Maximilian Veers. What he had in front of him was a defeated man.

“What did you tell him this time?” Zevulon asked after several minutes, giving his father a bit of space to collect himself. 

“He … he is not taking me with him, “ his father whispered. “He struck my name off the roster this morning without explanation. I am commander of the Executor´s ground forces and he replaced me...without even telling me. He refused to explain himself. I am not the admiral's wife to wait for him at port. Kriff him.” 

There was the battle ahead, which had to end the civil war. The Death Squadron was going to play the key role in it considering Piett´s working frenzy and secretive behaviour. 

“He is leaving today, Zevulon,” his father's voice disturbed his thoughts. Piett was leaving today with ´I hope you will die, bastard´ in his mind. He walked to his father and closed the clasps on his uniform jacket and kissed his cheek. 

“If we hurry we may manage to catch him on the space port,” he pulled his father to his feet “He has his reasons… you can't make him leave like this.” Zevulon practically dragged him out and pushed him into speeder. He hoped that he didn't break many speed limits and rules. His father´s rank was getting them through the space port. They got to the ramp where the Lambda-class T-4a shuttle was waiting. Piett was there with Commander Gherant ready to embark. Zevulon nudged his father. When Iron Max marched into battle he was unstoppable. Stormtroopers and naval personnel gave him a wide berth as he walked towards his target. 

Piett heard the commotion and turned around to see what was happening. He could not believe his eyes as Veers pushed his way towards him. He waved to the troopers to let General through. 

“Permission to speak and act freely, sir,” Veers stood in attention in front of Piett. Piett tried to comprehend what was happening and why Maximilian was there after they said too much to each other. 

“Permission granted, General,” his voice was bland with a hint of bitterness in it. He knew they stared at them. They were gasping at the display, which showed in front of them. Piett didn't care. His face was cupped in Maximilian´s hands and he was kissed. The pressure on his lips was tender and made him absent-mindedly open his mouth. Time stopped. He was kissed with love. His hands rested on Maximilian´s chest. He was embraced and held tight. 

“I am so sorry, Piett...so sorry for things I said,” the words were whispered and arms tightened around him “return to me please… you bastard. I will be waiting, but I am not patient if you linger too much. I will come to get you back.” The growl at the end was all Maximilian. He melted in his arms, but time was running. He slowly moved away from the embrace. 

“I will … do what I must, Maximilian,” his words were dull to his ears, but Maximilian smiled at him and said with his commanding voice “Admiral good luck and bring victory to the Empire.” Pompous ass, Piett thought as he walked up to the ramp into shuttle. But his pompous ass. He turned around to see him for the last time. Veerses, both of them, were standing there in attention and looking at him. The ramp moved up.


End file.
